


Happy Birthday, Eddie

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Choking, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, basically venom licking chocolate off eddie yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Venom finds a way to turn Eddie's birthday angst into something much better





	Happy Birthday, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Same ole preface: I haven't read the Venom comics and I use he/him pronouns for Venom (but I'm thinking about switching to gender neutral pronouns - thoughts?)
> 
> This is definitely NSFW! Lots of feels and some smut and kind of a mess

“Happy Birthday.” Mrs. Chen pushes a Snickers bar towards Eddie and gives him a shrewd stare. “For your parasite. Remember, you’re not you when you’re hungry, Eddie.”

“Uh, thanks?” Eddie pockets the Snickers and pulls the brown paper grocery bag across the counter. His visits to Mrs. Chen’s keep getting weirder and weirder. “How’d you know it was my birthday?”  

“Eddie.” It’s a good thing Mrs. Chen doesn’t have laser eyes or otherwise that look would fry him where he stood. “You just handed me your ID.”

“Oh. Riiiiight.” Eddie holds the package to his chest. The bottles inside clink together. He hasn’t bought beer in a long time but it’s his birthday and he needs it. “Well, thank you for the chocolate.” His voice catches. “That’s, um, really sweet of you.”

It’s the only present he’s received today and god damn it if his eyes don’t start getting misty.

Mrs. Chen doesn’t smile but she does give him an affirming nod. “Chin up, Eddie. Now go meditate! It’ll add years to your life!”

“Okay, okay,” Eddie mumbles, discreetly wiping his eyes. “Thanks, Mrs. C!”

Outside the rain is coming down in a chilly drizzle that makes Eddie hunch his shoulders and pull on his hood. He tugs the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands and awkwardly tries to cradle the package in his arms. The treads of his boots slip on the slimy sidewalk and it makes for a precarious trip.

Eddie’s almost back to the apartment when he accidentally steps in a sludge of dog crap and just like that his feet fly out beneath him and he’s on a rapid collision course with the ground and the dog shit. The bag sails out of his arms and Eddie has half a second to think _if that falls on my face—_ when…

 **Got you** Venom growls. The symbiote snags onto the side of the apartment building and a nearby tree, catching Eddie moments before his head would have cracked against the pavement. He snatches the bag, too, holding it aloft while cradling Eddie like the world’s most comfortable hammock.

“Fuck.” The word comes out in a jagged whisper, Eddie’s chest heaving from the rapid adrenaline dump. “Fuckkkkk. Thanks for the save, babe.”

 **Anytime.** Venom sets Eddie down gently and, since he’s still shaky, pilots their body into the apartment building and up the stairs. Eddie’s hands are trembling too much to manage unlocking the door so Venom handles that as well.

Once they’re safely inside Eddie slumps against the door and Venom lets him slide to the floor. The bag settles next to him, the beer bottles knocking together and making a hollow chime.

Eddie sighs and holds his hands over his lap, cupping them like he’s trying to hold water. Venom senses his need and trickles out over his wrists, pooling in his hands.

“Where would I be without you?” Eddie asks softly.

Venom’s eyes peek out from the fluid puddle in Eddie’s palms. **Bleeding out on the asphalt, I suspect.**

“Venom!” Eddie tries to pout but can’t keep from laughing. He raises his hands to his face so he can stare into Venom’s eyes. “Seriously.”

 **Emotionally? Mentally? You’d be a wreck. Romantically…** Venom glides up, his face forming right before Eddie’s eyes. The symbiote’s long tongue lolls out, the tip tickling the corners of Eddie’s lips.  **Heartbroken and single.**

The truth hurts. Eddie feels tears threatening, making him sniff loudly and blink rapidly. “Yeah.” His voice is rough. “Yeah, that pretty much sums me up before you came along.” Eddie closes his hands into fists and rubs at his stinging eyes. Venom circles him, slowly moving over his skin. “A mess.”

 **My mess.** Venom’s voice is a caress, full of sweet possessiveness.

Eddie relaxes into Venom’s full body embrace. It’s hard to hang on to his remembered misery when his other is wrapping him up tight and claiming him.

 **My mess** Venom says again. His tongue curls around Eddie’s throat, teeth grazing his chin. Eddie swallows hard, loving the way his Adam’s apple rolls against the constricting pressure of Venom’s tongue. _Seriously messed up_ he silently agrees.

Venom’s tongue tightens a little more, making it impossible for Eddie to suck in a full breath. **You didn’t say today was your birthday.** Venom’s thoughts slide in with Eddie’s own.

 _I thought you would know_ Eddie thinks back. He digs his fingernails into the rough floorboards, his body straining in Venom’s hold. The oxygen deprivation is making his brain buzz, making his body respond. Venom allows him a gasp of air before choking him again. It feels so good that Eddie can’t think, doesn’t want to think.

**Is that why you got the beer? The brownie mix?**

Venom releases him, leaving Eddie panting and fucking needy. He’s so overcome that he can’t decide what he needs and wants most.

“Yes,” Eddie rasps. “Beer for me, brownies for you.” He sucks in a deep breath before confessing, “I – I don’t like getting older.” It sounds pathetic. “I thought I could numb it a bit.”

 **Eddie.** Venom nudges his face against Eddie’s. **I thought the beer was punishment… for something I had done?**

“Oh.” Eddie touches Venom’s face, fingers stroking over the alien’s fluid body. “Is that why you were giving me the silent treatment earlier?”

Venom nods.

“Oh!” Eddie breathes a sigh of relief. “So that’s it. I gotta tell you, V, I was already feeling fucking low but when you clammed up on me? That was worse.”

**Sorry.**

“It’s okay. Sorry I didn’t tell you about my birthday.”

**It’s fine. Only…**

“Only what?”

**We should make today special, Eddie. That’s what your kind does for each other. I’ve seen it on TV.**

Eddie’s not sure he’s up for that. On TV, in normal relationships, birthdays are about cheesy traditions, gift giving, going out to eat or even taking a day trip to a someplace fun. He just wants to stay in with Venom and act like this is another day.

 **We can do that. _We can do whatever we want_. **Venom pulls Eddie’s body up, moving him into the kitchen. A tendril shoots out to grab the brownie mix from the bag.

“Heh.” Eddie reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out the Snickers bar. “Figures you would go for dessert first.” He unwraps the candy bar with tantalizing slowness, making Venom drool even more than usual. It feels like candy strip tease, which is so stupid that Eddie laughs, totally screwing up the presentation. He’s still giggling as he hand feeds Venom pieces of the sticky candy bar.

 **What?** Venom asks **Why are you laughing?**

“Just… this is like food porn in action. Actually… _that’s_ an idea.” Eddie hums happily and starts getting out everything he needs to make the brownies. Venom seems to sense something is up – euphemism intended – and moves around behind him, his form pressing against Eddie’s back, pushing his hips against the counter. Eddie moans softly.

 **Eddie.** Venom knows that Eddie likes to hear his name. V knows  _everything_ he likes. Firm, talon-tipped fingers grip Eddie’s hips, guiding him, making him rub up against the counter again. And again. And…

“V…” Eddie’s head drops back against Venom. “I need to finish… the brownies… first, k?”

 **You’re enjoying this.** Eddie doesn’t protest. It’s true. **Why don’t you let me multitask? It’s your birthday, love. Let me spoil you.**

Eddie’s heart jolts, a hardwired response to the word “spoil,” at least when it comes to being spoiled by Venom.

“Okay,” Eddie agrees. His voice is already hoarse. “Yes. Please.”

Venom holds him tenderly and tilts Eddie’s face before going in for a kiss. It’s a sweet, knee-melting kiss, slow and perfect. Eddie would be crumpled on the floor, overcome with the feels, if not for Venom holding him up, keeping their legs steady.

Eddie’s so wrapped up in the kiss that he doesn’t notice at first that Venom’s taken over the brownie making until he hears the crack of an egg against the counter. His eyes snap open and take in the mess of shattered shell and goopy yolk sliding down the side of the counter.

 **Hmmm.** **Harder than it looks** Venom admits.

“It does take some finesse,” Eddie says. “Here, lemme show you.”

It’s a strange sensation, guiding Venom instead of being guided by him. Eddie slides his hand down Venom’s arm and over the back of his hand. Together they pick up another egg.

“Like this,” Eddie says and they tap the egg against the counter. The shell cracks but doesn’t smash into pieces. Eddie moves their hands over the bowl and pulls the eggshell apart, letting the egg fall into the brownie mix. “Perfect.” He kisses Venom. “Now you try.”

Venom moves slowly, carefully, mimicking Eddie’s moves. He cracks the egg and adds it to the bowl. A pleased sensation rolls through Eddie, tingling from his toes to his chest.

“Great job, V.” Eddie nuzzles against Venom’s chest. “But you know…” his voice tips low, almost a whisper, “I’m not surprised. You can be good with _delicate_ things. I mean, you _did_ finger me perfectly on the first try.”

Venom jolts, nearly shattering the remaining eggs. **_Eddie_. **He actually sounds bothered which only gets Eddie going even more.

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, pushing back against Venom, “you always know just how I like to be touched, how much I can take.”

Tendrils wrap around Eddie’s thighs, spreading them apart, as another thick tendril slides along Eddie’s waist and down, over the front of his jeans, between his legs. Venom rubs against Eddie, from the back, from the front.

“Yes,” Eddie moans, rocking forward, needing more friction, more pressure. “Yes, yes, keep doing _that_.”

Claws, talons, whatever the fuck they are, pull off Eddie’s hoodie – his favorite, sacred hoodie that can never been destroyed – before scraping down Eddie’s chest, tearing his flimsy cotton T-shirt to shreds. Venom’s careful not to break the skin, though he does leave livid red trails criss-crossing Eddie’s torso.

**So beautiful, Eddie. Inside and out.**

The praise makes Eddie’s heart pound and his toes curl and _damn_ , he _does_ feel something happening inside. Venom playing with his nerves, sending shocks of pleasure through him.

“Fuck!” Eddie’s body arches against Venom as another wave hits. “V… oh god… what is even…” He’s coming undone, flying apart, so fucking close…

**Not yet, Eddie. Dessert first, remember?**

“Fuck dessert,” Eddie pants. He’s got his hands braced against the counter, his hips snapping forward, grinding against Venom. What he really wants is his pants around his ankles and V shoving inside him, bending him over and pressing his face against the counter.

 **Patience** Venom coos. **You’ll get what you want and more, Eddie.**

Eddie’s never had much patience, or impulse control. But he trusts Venom so he stops whining and tries to hold on.

Venom stirs up the brownies, mixing all the ingredients until they’re gooey, chocolaty perfection. Eddie watches with curious fascination as Venom dips a tendril into the mixture, getting a nice, big dollop on the tip.

**Open wide, Eddie.**

Eddie obediently opens up and sucks the chocolate off Venom’s tendril. The raw brownie mix is good but not as good as Venom filling his mouth, or the tickle at the back of his throat.

 **You like that?** Venom’s tone is 100% tease.

Eddie moans, unwilling to open his mouth. _Yes, you know I do_ he thinks desperately. _Keep going; you know I can take you deeper than this._

Venom smiles hugely and complies, sending the tendril deeper. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and he has to fight the impulse to fall to his knees. That’s what would happen if he were sucking off some guy. But he’s not. He’s got an alien down his throat and wrapped all around him and _in_ him. It’s impossible and wonderful and so, so good.

Venom pulls back once Eddie starts to choke. The symbiote twists his head around so that they’re face to face, Venom’s wide, white eyes expressing so much _love_ that Eddie can hardly stand it. It’s so much more than he deserves.

Venom’s tongue flicks at Eddie’s swollen lips, swiping off the chocolate smudged around his mouth. The symbiote shivers happily and licks inside Eddie’s mouth, too, but never quite kissing him. Instead Venom gets into the brownie batter again, splattering it over Eddie’s face and chest and – yes, unfortunately – the rest of the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” Eddie whispers. “V, what on earth kind of birthday parties have you been watching on TV?”

 **I learned this from my research** Venom says proudly. **Though whipped cream seems to be the preferred garnish.**

“Pfft,” Eddie snorts. “Mmm, yeah baby, I love it when you garnish me.”

 **Oh, you will** Venom promises. His tongue snakes out and licks up the side of Eddie’s face. **Mmm tasty.**

Before Eddie can formulate a snarky response he feels the button on his fly pop open and the zipper being drawn down. Tendrils grab onto the belt loops and slowly work his jeans down past his thighs before dropping them. Step one complete: pants around the ankles.

Venom finishes cleaning off Eddie’s face, laving his tongue along Eddie’s throat, his collarbones. That brownie batter really did get  _everywhere_. Venom leans in, trailing long, hot passes of his tongue over Eddie’s chest. He licks at Eddie’s nipples until they’re flushed and raised and almost painful.

“I- I think you got ‘em, V,” Eddie stutters. “They’re looking pretty c-clean.”

**Well, they are especially sweet so I had to be _very_ thorough.**

“I b—ah!” Eddie cries out as Venom strips off his boxers and _finally_ touches him. “Oh… _fuck_.”

Venom grins and continues licking his way down Eddie’s trembling body. He keeps his hold on Eddie’s cock light, moving in slow, lingering strokes that make Eddie shake even more and bit down on his lip.

“C’mon, love, _please_ ,” Eddie begs.

Venom looks up, his face level with Eddie’s straining cock. **Please what, Eddie? What’s the _birthday boy_ want? **Razor sharp teeth nip at Eddie’s waist, his hipbone. His teasing tongue _purposefully_ bypasses Eddie’s cock and twines around his thigh, brushes his knee. It’s frustrating enough – not to mention acutely arousing – that Eddie blurts it out.

“I want you to fuck me, V! Right here, against the counter!” The frantic need in his voice makes him want to choke even though he  _knows_ Venom will take care of him, won’t tease him forever. He’s shaking, sweating, and his skin feels raw, on fire. In some corner of his mind he has the brief thought _I want to be devoured…_

**As you wish, my love.**

The words sound too gentle for the moment but that’s V—a total marshmallow, a cinnamon roll, a—Eddie’s train of thought is derailed as Venom manhandles him, pushing him down, chest sliding on the messy counter, face pressed to the linoleum. Hands slide over his, their fingers tangling together. The weight of Venom is heavy on him, warm and encompassing, holding him in place. The tendrils around his thighs spread him even more. Then Venom’s moving, his weight gone from Eddie’s back. Warm breath ghosts over Eddie’s ass, raising goosebumps. Eddie sucks in a ragged breath and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s all anticipation and quivering desire.

 **Ready?** Venom asks, because he always does.

“Fuck yes.”

—–

**Eddie? Love?**

Eddie squints up at Venom before face planting back into the pillow. “I’m never moving,” Eddie mumbles into the pillow. He’s already passed out once and only woke up because Venom knocked over something in the kitchen. “What’re you doing?”

**Cleaning up. We made a mess.**

“Heh. Imma a messy mess.” Eddie doesn’t even know what he’s saying. His voice is hoarse from all the yelling he did earlier. He feels so good, so tired. Already he’s drifting off again, snug and warm with Venom next to him.

 **Happy Birthday, Eddie** Venom says and gently ruffles his hair. 

“‘is was the best birthday, V,” Eddie mutters sleepily. “You’re the best, love.”

Eddie curls up with Venom, feeling secure and hopeful. Growing old – with Venom at his side, as his partner – isn’t so scary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> songs that gave me feels for this: Mess is Mine by Vance Joy and BTSK by MSMR
> 
> ok I've been wanting to write the Snickers line into a fic ever since I saw the movie so yay! I've also been thinking about chocolate + sex for awhile (since I wrote Movie Night) but couldn't get the right situation down
> 
> every time I write smut I’m like “never again!” because it’s crazy difficult for me and yet here we are… this is also why I put a cut in so you can use your imagination! ;D
> 
> as stated in my opening notes, I'm thinking about changing and using gender neutral pronouns for Venom? any strong opinions/thoughts on this?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
